


Mayday

by DarkMasquerade1813



Category: Plane crash - Fandom, survival - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasquerade1813/pseuds/DarkMasquerade1813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>220 people. 2 pilots. 1 criminal. </p><p>He wanted to die. But he wasn't going alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday

12 hours before the flight

He walked out of the door as calmly he had entered. He looked up into the sky and breathed deeply. The dark storm clouds ominously roared from afar, and he smiled. 

This is what revenge must feel like, he thought. 

Walking down the neatly arranged rows of quaint two storied houses, he haphazardly threw the weapon into one of the potted plants. He stared at it, and picked it up again. 

Not a nice place.

He was just turning back, when he heard a chuckle. It sounded as if it was mocking him. 

He quickly spun around, and spotted a sweet young couple, cooling off in their backyard, with a dog at their feet. He stared at them, his eyes darkening, and all the feelings that he had been trying to fend off came rushing back to him. 

With them also came the feeling of emptiness. 

Grinding his teeth, he hid in the shadows in the shadows till they got up and went inside, and then proceeded to stab the sleeping dog several times, before ramming the knife all the way through. 

Perfect. 

The beast whimpered a few times, but the initial blow to the cranium had weakened him. It lay lifeless in the pool of blood on the garden-chair, and he smirked at it from above. 

He then slipped into the darkness and continued walking. From the back, shrieks told him that his crime had already been discovered. 

He smiled to himself. 

He would not let them have what he did not have. Peace. 

Suddenly, his demeanour changed. He looked around, confused, and noticed all the blood on his hands. His knees got weak, and made him lean on the bike for support. 

He stared at it, shuddering. He then quickly pulled on his motorbike gloves and sped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing this story on wattpad.com. http://www.wattpad.com/115980241-mayday


End file.
